A Less Perfect Union
| date = | author =William Leisner| anthology =Infinity's Prism | pages = | cover =| }} Summary More than a hundred years after the Terra Prime movement achieved its dream of an isolationist Earth, humanity is once again at a fork in the river of history . . . and the path it follows may ultimately be determined by the voice of a single individual: the sole surviving crewmember of [[Enterprise (NX-01)|the first Starship Enterprise]]. References Characters ;Regulars :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Christopher Pike • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • Montgomery Scott • T'Pol • Trip Tucker • Nyota Uhura (alias Lt. Penda) • Mahmud al-Khaled • Phil Alden • Arlia • Phillip Boyce • Glal blasch Cheg • Decius • Kelvar Garth • Gav • Amanda Grayson • Nancy Hedford • Hyaud • Lee Kelso • Wes Komack • Lester • Loak • March • Masada • Joanna McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Ann Mulhall • Ra-ghoratreii • Nathan Samuels • Sarek • Sepek • Shras • John Stiles • Stonn • Takako Sulu • Syvak • T'Pring • Garrett Tarses • Tharlas • Vinci • Vleb • Carter Winston Jonathan Archer • Zefram Cochrane • Elizabeth Cutler • John Gill • Anton Karidian • Martin Luther King, Jr. • Carol Kirk (née Marcus) • David Samuel Kirk • George Samuel Kirk Sr. • Winona Kirk • Kodos • Ed Leslie • Abraham Lincoln • Marvick • Jocelyn McCoy • Number One • Padway • Palmer • John Frederick Paxton • Phlox • Porthos • Kevin Riley • Rhoodie • Surak • T'Les • T'Pau • T'Prynn • Timbisha • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • Tyree • V'Las Starships and vehicles : • • dePoix • ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) • • ( ) • Galileo • • • Haise • Halsey • ( ) • • • • • • • • • Work Bee • Locations :Aldebaran Colony • Andoria • Antwerp • Atlanta • Babel • Baykonur Kosmodrom • Benecia Colony • Berkeley • Betelgeuse • Boerentoren • Bozeman • Bozeman Station • Canopus Planet • Cathedral of Our Lady • Coridan • Death Valley • Delta Triangle • Deltan • Deneb V • Deneva • Denobula • Dimorus • Draylax • Eminiar VII • Epsilon Canaris III • Furnace Creek • Geneva • Grazer • Halka • Iowa • Ivor Prime • Janus V • Khitomer • Kreetassa • Lake Armstrong • Luna • Lynchburg, Tennessee • Marin County • Martian Colonies • Mestiko • Mount Seleya • NGC-8149 • Neural • New York City • Ole Miss • Organia • P'Jem • Paan Mokar • Panama City • Presidio • Qo'noS • Rhaandaran • Regulus • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Rincon Hill Towers • Riverside • Robinson Nebula • Russian Academy of Sciences • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sausalito • Scheldt River • Sherman's Planet • T'Karath Sanctuary • Talos star group (aka TNC-89422) • Tarsus IV • Tellar • Times Square • Transamerica Pyramid • Tycho City • Vega colony • Vendikar • Vulcan • Vulcan Consulate • Weytahn • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Caitian • Catullan • Chelon • Coridanite • Denobulan • Efrosian • Halkan • Human • Ithenite • Kaylar • Kazarite • Kreetassan • Ktarian • Legaran • Orion • Rhaandarite • Rigelian (Vulcanoid) • Saurian • Skorr • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Trill • Vulcan • Xindi • Zaldan • Zaranite States and organizations :American Continent Institute • Andorian Empire • Babel Security Division • Coalition of Planets • Declarationists • Grand Council of the Interstellar Coalition • Halkan Council • Human Loyalists • International Archives • Interstellar Coalition • Interstellar Coalition Space Command • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Isolationist Party • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Council • MACOs • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Intelligence • Terra Prime • United Earth • United Earth Foreign and Commonwealth Office • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Earth Starfleet • V'Shar • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Other :2200 • 2109 San Francisco Earthquake • aircar • aylakim • Alpha V Rebellion • Andorian silk • Battle of Axanar • Battle of Donatu V • Bendii syndrome • Brussels sprouts • chamomile tea • Coalition Compact • Compact of the Interstellar Coalition • Enolian spice wine • ''Excelsior'' Class Project • Extradition Acts • fried chicken • Golden Gate Bridge • "Herberta" • katra • Klingonese • kroiha • le-matya • milk • Minshara-class • New Year's Eve • nivak • "Number one" • plomeek • Post-Atomic Horror • racquetball • Ramatis Choral Debates • Rigelian gene therapy • Saurian brandy • sehlat • splitter • Syrrannite Reformation • Taggart's Syndrome • Tallonian crystal • Taurus Reach Incursion • Sundering • trellium-D • Verteron Array • Starfleet brat Apppendices Related stories Timeline